Siete
by Riznao
Summary: Son muchas las diferencias que hacen que Sasuke sea Sasuke y Sai sea Sai, pero cuando Naruto esta de por medio son siete las que hacen la gran diferencia YAOI SasukeNaruto onesided SaiNaruto


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece todo es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** SasukeNaruto, onesided SaiNaruto.

**Advertencias**: Intento de angst y amor no correspondido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Siete**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La primera; Los Ojos**

Cualquiera habría dicho que los ojos de Sai no tenían emoción alguna. _Los ojos de Sai están vacíos_, se dijo así mismo en una ocasión. Aunque de alguna manera aquello comenzó a cambiar a medida que él y Sai pasaban más tiempo juntos. Si bien por una misión o simple compañía – por obligación en primera instancia – ambos se habían hecho un poco más unidos, tanto así que Naruto entendía que pese al oscuro ónice de los ojos de Sai, muy al fondo, pasando tras la barrera de su carente expresividad, había algo más que simple conformismo. Aun así, la mirada que Sai quería transmitir, esa mirada con aquel sentimiento tan extraño y desconocido que burbujeaba en su pecho no llegaba más allá que la propia barrera de confusión y desentendimiento que Naruto tenía en los azules suyos.

_Eran, en una palabra…__incomprensibles__._

Los ojos de Sasuke siempre le habían mirado de una manera totalmente extraña y diferente en la que cualquiera otra persona que le hubiese mirado antes. La mirada de Sasuke, pese a ser del mismo color ónice que los de Sai, eran diferentes, tanto así que talvez el mismo Naruto era el único que podría puntualizar las diferencias sin consentir su propio conocimiento. Aquellos ojos le mandaban escalofríos hasta los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, hacía que su corazón se desbocara y le hacía tener frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Si había algo que Sasuke quería transmitirle, estaba seguro que era claro pues recibía su mensaje – cualquiera que fuese – en un silencioso y mudo diálogo.

_Aquello de Sasuke le__ gustaba_

**La segunda; Los toques**

Al parecer todo contacto físico con otro ser humano el cual se le había restringido a Sai desde que estaba en 'Root' había terminado por convertirse en una abstención involuntaria y como todas las abstenciones, un paso en falso habría de desatar el hambre por más. En medio de la convivencia mutua y tras los inevitables roces de manos y hombros, Sai había tomado confianza a realizar aquella extraña costumbre humana que era practicada por todos. Los abrazos fueron talvez, los más difíciles de comprender para él ya que ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan simple te diera fuerzas cuando te has de sentir tan derrotado?

La primera vez que abrazó a Naruto sintió algo raro, algo desconocido. El calor por la cercanía era inevitable pero apenas estaban en otoño como para haber sentido aquella ola que le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Le había gustado. Naruto por otro lado se había sorprendido. Inmóvil tras los primeros segundos había de pensar el porque de aquella inesperada acción solo para encontrarse a sí mismo regresando aquel extraño gesto. Un gesto con un amigo que talvez, después de todo, no era un tipo insensible como pensaba. Había algo más que aquellos brazos transmitían…pero no pudo ponerle nombre.

_Y aquello le __agradó_

Sasuke nunca le abrazó. Si bien lo había mantenido entre sus brazos por motivos ajenos al cariño o por algún sentimiento empático, nunca lo había hecho por voluntad propia pese a que había momentos en que la debilidad les atacaba a ambos. El contacto más cercano a Sasuke quedaba limitado a los recuerdos de los entrenamientos y los roces violentos y abusivos que a pesar de su poca gracia y motivos egoístas e infantiles, su cuerpo no los comprendía como amenaza, era más bien todo lo contrario. En el fondo les daba la bienvenida, así fuera por una pequeña pizca de contacto, así fuera por el toque de un compañero que buscaba egoístamente su propia perfección, su cuerpo buscaba de manera inconsciente sentir más incluso si aquello significaba salir herido en el transcurso de su búsqueda masoquista.

_Porque aquello __le hacía sentirse vivo_

**La tercera; Las peleas**

El único que parecía acalorarse con sus comentarios era Naruto, siempre Naruto. No importaba si era un desacuerdo tan simple como que tipo de ramen era el más sabroso o sus comentarios al azar sobre la virilidad del rubio que le hacían tener a este más de una vena reventada en su sien, o incluso el más delicado de los temas – el cual parecía tocar un nervio sensible más de lo que la propia infancia de Naruto parecía tocar – que comprendía el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai nunca comenzaba ninguna discusión – de forma intencionada – era Naruto con sus sobrenombres y quejas hacia él, lo que siempre le hacían comprender que una discusión había pasado a ser un debate acalorado en donde los gritos de Naruto lo eran todo. Sai nunca entraba en el calor de esas peleas verbales, pero no supo porque exactamente eso cambió al escucharle defender a Sasuke por lo que sería la enésima vez. Su sangre hirvió, el corazón le apretujaba el pecho y sin poder evitarlo, Sai dio otro indicio de tener más personalidad de la que siempre había demostrado. Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto le vio colérico.

_¿Qué tiene de __bueno__ ese bastardo para que le defiendas tanto?_

Las peleas con Sasuke eran parte de su vida cotidiana. En ocasiones cualquier simple excusa era suficiente para disparar el tan familiar mote despectivo con el cual Sasuke le había bautizado solo para ser contestado por el que Naruto le había dado a él. No le gustaban esas peleas, al principio al menos, ya que después de días, meses y años – los pocos que pudo tener – comprendió que necesitaba de aquello para hacer que su día fuera completo, para que su día fuera normal.

Era extraño pero las excusas para pelear no eran necesarias ya que era una práctica diaria que fluía con tanta naturalidad que otros habían pensado en ellos como una vieja pareja de casados; siempre discutiendo pero nunca pudiendo convivir sino era de esa forma. Había otras ocasiones en donde todo tomaba un giro demasiado brusco, demasiado filoso. Había ocasiones donde un '_teme'_ y un '_dobe'_ no eran suficientes. Sasuke le hacía sangrar con palabras y él trataba de hacer lo mismo solo para entender a medio camino que su lengua pese al intento en ello, no podía afilarse tanto como la de Sasuke.

…_pero aquello __era parte de su vida_

**La cuarta; Las sonrisas**

La forma en cómo Sai se expresaba nunca le gustó – fuera de sus molestos comentarios que tenían como blanco su masculinidad, o la carencia de esta según el pelinegro – era demasiado mecánico y carente de emoción. Incluso cuando Sai comenzó a ser más que un compañero de equipo y llegó a acostumbrarse más a él, no podía entender el porque aquella sensación de vacío que le causaba al intercambiar palabras con él. Era talvez, aquella eterna sonrisa en los labios de este lo que le hacía retorcerse por la incomodidad de una máscara que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco había comenzado a quebrar. Habían pocas veces pero que comenzaban a ser seguidas, en las que los labios de Sai se curvaban más de lo que había sido legal para este alguna vez. Incluso el mismo Sai parecía sorprendido del accionar de sus mejillas y como esto era reflejado en las de Naruto.

No estaba tan mal. Para un muñeco mecánico que comenzaba a descubrir una sonrisa sincera, no estaba tan mal. De hecho, si Naruto pudiera haberlo dicho en voz alta, hubiera comentado de manera ausente que le gustaba verle con un sentimiento real en su rostro y en respuesta hubiera obtenido eso que le gustaba. Y era entonces donde todo comenzaba a tener más sentido, porque parecía tener a un amigo a su lado que llenaba un lugar vacío que había allá adentro en su pecho.

_Sai era un __amigo__ valioso…_

Sasuke nunca sonreía, era como si la propia naturaleza había puesto sobre él una ley en contra de curvear sus labios. Pensar en Sasuke sonriendo era una noción tan extraña como para excusarlo como algo anti-natural, terrorífico y hasta sacado de un cuento porque Uchiha Sasuke simplemente nunca había reído ni lo haría nunca. Era una actividad simple pero que no merecía ni poseía interés alguno en él. Sin embargo, a pesar de los remarcados comentarios de Naruto al respecto y sus continuas burlas, este llegaba a valorar y a dejar el sarcasmo de lado las pocas veces que Sasuke lo hacía, porque esas ocasiones eran suficientes para que el efecto causado en él duraran hasta la próxima vez que tal acción tomará lugar y a veces eso duraba semanas.

Sasuke sí sonreía. No para el mundo abiertamente, pero sí para él en ocasiones de soledad entre ambos haciéndole sonrojarse y tartamudear, alegando demencia de esos síntomas al mal tiempo y a algo remotamente digerible como excusa.

…_Lo valoraba porque __Sasuke era Sasuke_

**La quinta; Los besos**

La primera vez que besó a Sai supo que estaba mal, era erróneo, no había sentimiento alguno, al menos de su parte. Sai llevó el beso tan lento y suave como pudo, como si su inexperiencia fuera más remarcada al demostrar tanta amabilidad al hacerlo. Naruto no pudo soportar más de aquella amabilidad y lo rompió. Se sentía extrañamente mal, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y tuviera miedo de que alguien supiera de ello, lo más raro de todo era que estaba consciente que ese sentimiento nada tenia que ver con haber besado a alguien de su mismo sexo.

A pesar de ello, del continuo _'no'_ en su cabeza, no se desvió cuando los labios de Sai volvieron a buscar los suyos. Se dejó llevar. Hizo lo posible por ignorar el nudo en su garganta que le indicaba que aquello no estaba bien, cerró los ojos fuertemente como si aquello le quitara la imagen de que era Sai al que estaba besando ¡Sai de todas las personas!, a su amigo.

Más tarde esa noche no supo porque pero inconscientemente se lavó los dientes por más de cinco minutos. Perdido en sus cavilaciones esa misma noche se concientizaba que aquello nada tenía que ver con la aberración a besar a alguien de su mismo sexo, aquello iba más allá de prejuicios sobre los sexos…entonces ¿Por que?

_Simplemente aquello fue un __error_

Cuando besó a Sasuke, en frente de todos sus compañeros de la academia shinobi, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado y humillado como ese día y el hecho que Sasuke Uchiha le hubiese robado – inintencionadamente – su primer beso no arreglaba las cosas, de hecho las hacia peor. Aquel recuerdo hacia que su estómago se revolviera y tuviera deseos de vomitar así como el mismo sentimiento que le ocasionaba tomarse un cartón de leche cortada.

Años más tarde, cuando hubieron pasado tres años y volvió a ver a Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, habría de sentir que su estómago se revolvía nuevamente de la misma forma y con aquella misma sensación de cuando sus labios y los de Sasuke se unieron por meros segundos allá en la academia. Hasta ese día se daría cuenta que talvez aquella sensación no era por vergüenza, o por haber comido algo en mal estado, aquella sensación iba más allá que eso...

_Inconscientemente __lo disfruto_

**La sexta; **_**Ese **_**sentir**

Naruto para Sai era un gran amigo, un amigo con el cual podía compartir experiencias de la vida, un amigo con el cual podía sentirse a gusto y llegar a compartir contacto físico e incluso lo que la gente llamaba besos. Le gustaba el ver a Naruto sonreír cuando estaban juntos o la manera en como su mano buscaba la de Naruto cada vez que caminaban juntos y este la recibía sin palabras, pero más que nada le gustaba que Naruto estuviera allí con él y con nadie más.

_Naruto…__era el mejor amigo de Sai_

Naruto para Sasuke, había sido su mejor amigo, el primer y más fuerte rival que llegó a encontrarse. Naruto Llegó a ser aquella persona que dejó a un lado el prejuicioso pensamiento y actitud con el apellido Uchiha para fijarse en la persona que lo portaba y aquello, le hacía feliz, sin embargo Naruto decidió entrometerse mucho mas allá en donde debía hacerlo y no tuvo más remedio que dejarle, si bien aquello causó que algo en su pecho se estrujara no le dio mayor importancia, tampoco le dio gran importancia dejar a Naruto al borde de la muerte cuando este le fue a buscar para regresarle a su lado.

Naruto le perdonaría si no es que lo había hecho ya. Por ahora matar a Itachi era todo lo que importaba.

_Porque él sabía que __significa mucho__ para Naruto_

**La séptima; La historia.**

Sasuke era el compañero de equipo de Naruto, aquel que pasó de ser su rival a su mejor amigo y luego el que parecía controlarle sin siquiera querer hacerlo.

Sai era el reemplazo de Sasuke, aquel que pasó de ser su compañero de equipo a su amigo y luego su amante.

Sasuke ya no estaba al lado de Naruto pero Naruto no dejaría que eso se quedara así.

Sai procuraba estar siempre al lado de Naruto, incluso aunque este no le diera la importancia que Sai quería tener.

Sai quería ganarse el corazón de Naruto cuando Sasuke ya lo tenía en sus manos por la misma voluntad de Naruto.

Sai no era Sasuke y Sasuke no era Sai, pero talvez por unos momentos, Naruto podía dejarse llevar y pensar lo contrario…

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**¿Reviews?


End file.
